As Far as the Eye can See
by BB012104
Summary: My name is Black Heart Birthday; I know when a person is going to die by their face. Since I was orphaned, I have been running from the world's greatest detective. I have a dark past, but I was adopted by the Yagami family when I was 14. I'm trying to put my past behind me, save Beyond, avoid L, and see if his suspicions of my new brother, Light, are true. LxOCxLight. Eventually.
1. Chapter I: Burdens to Bear

Chapter I: Burdens to Bear

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Or the Spice Girls. You'll understand later.**

The rain beats down on my skin, muting the rushing cars below me, like static coming from a radio.

I jump off the skyscraper without a second thought. As I fall I let myself relax. _It's nice to let go once in awhile._

 _ **You let go far too often, young lady!**_

 _Just shut up and enjoy the moment. It's probably the only fun thing about this._

 **SMACK!**

I'm jerked back into reality, away from my private arguments.

I've landed on the building below the scraper. _My destination._ I unzip my duffle bag. It only takes me seconds to assemble my sniper rifle. I constructed it myself. It's fully automatic and very deadly. _Especially when I'm the one shooting it._ Yakov named it after me, Black Heart. The words are painted on the side in a shimmering silver. _He's always doing stupid things like that. He thinks that everything needs a name._

I peek over the side of the building. Yakov is down there; waiting for the car. I can just see his soaking platinum blond hair behind a dumpster.

I turn off Black Heart's laser that Chief had insisted I include for safety as a shining black Nissan turns into the ally. _Funny, isn't it? To give someone a gun to kill people with and then worry over safety._

I close one eye and look through the scope. The driver had been bribed to bring them here. _Unfortunately for the driver, I_ _was going to retrieve that bribe._ I pull on the trigger. Then I swivel the rifle to the man in the passenger seat without reacting to my actions.

 **BANG! BANG!**

I hear the shots only after I've fired. I spin the stand to watch as Yakov takes down the two men in the back seat. _I've got to give it to him; he's better with a knife than me._ As the second man falls I feel uneasy. The hair on the back of my neck stiffens. _Something's wrong._ I turn to the entrance of the ally. A man stares at Yakov.

 _A civilian._

 _I've made a mistake! I was supposed to make sure the area was clear. We payed off this sector's gang to keep this place empty! What happened?_

He pulls a pistol from his jacket. _No... Yakov!_

I glance at the numbers above his head. _That's two seconds...one second._

I pull down on the trigger.

He crumples to the ground like a rag doll.

There are no numbers above his head now. Or a name. _I didn't even see his name! I always know who I am going to kill, but now... I've crossed a line._ I hear myself screaming. Comforting arms rap around me.

 _Yakov? No... Light._

Light holds me close. He whispers to me soothingly. I try to tell him that I'm alright, but all that comes out is a whimper.

 _Light, my brother. Light isn't my only brother, though. My other brother is a famous serial killer. He's in some asylum in California. I doubt I'll ever get to see him again._

 _But Light and the rest of his family don't know about him. All the police told them when they took me in was that I have a criminal past. They also said I had earned the police's protection and that I deserved a second chance._

 _I've been trying to live up to that chance._

 _ **And failing.**_

I'm hyperventilating. Light pulls me back down to the mattress. Than he covers me with blankets. He presses his body against mine. His breath tickles my neck. I refuse to calm down because I know if I do the dark tendrils of sleep will tug me back down. But against my will, I feel my eyes grow heavy.

Just before I slip back into my nightmares, I feel his lips brush my forehead.

Morning

I wake from my fall into a cold sweat. Light tightens his arms around me. _I feel relief at the security they bring. Then I feel dread._

I wait for the sound of his voice.

"How long has this been going on? Elise, you need to tell me."

 _That's right. To him I'm Elise Yagami. That's not my real name though. That's not the name that floats above my head when I look in the mirror. My true name is Black Heart Birthday. There's only one person who could know that, and he hasn't seen me in a decade._

"Just last night," I answer him smoothly. _I'm a very good actor, but Light's a genius._

"Fine." I can tell from the tone of his voice that he doesn't believe me

 _Great! Just what I need: my only friend doesn't trust me anymore. Well ya know what, Light, go screw yourself. This is my problem._

 _ **You know, he'd probably have the best chance of anyone to understand you.**_

 _Shut up! I don't need him to understand. And I don't want him to worry._

 _ **Your past is going to catch up with you eventually.**_

 _It won't if I protect it._

I grab some clothes from the dresser and walk to the door. Before I head to the bathroom, I turn around, meet his eyes, and say,"I'm fine, Light. You worry too much."

He doesn't answer me; he just stares into my eyes.

"What did they do to you?"

I sigh. "It doesn't matter. They're all dead, and I'm not what they turned me into anymore."

I go have a shower and scrub off last night's exhaustion. I glance in the mirror before I head out. My grey eyes glance at my rather messy dark brown hair before they settle on the name above my head. _I can't see my own lifespan, but I can see anyone else's. I do know when I'm going to die. Beyond told me in exchange for his own death date. I lied to him about it._

 _I told him that he would die on August 22, 2002. I did it because he had twisted my arm earlier in the day. I never expected that he would believe me._

 _And it was due to my lie that L had won the war between them._

 _I could always just blame it on the arm twisting if he ever found me. He and I had always taken great delight in trying to shorten each other's lifespan._

 _ **If you don't hurry up, Light is going to have to go to school smelling like a NBA player.**_

 _Hey, it's happened before. He lived. Barely._

Soon I'm out the door and eating breakfast. _Oatmeal. I feel strongly about oatmeal._ Sayu tries to cheer me up, so I humor her by giggling over how cute her new favorite pop star is. _He is pretty hot anyway_.

 _ **Huh? I always thought that you were gay.**_

 _Nope. Are you gay?_

 _ **No.**_

 _Glad we cleared that up._

I thank Mrs. Yagami for the breakfast, but she remains cool with me. _We never really liked each other. I don't really know why. I get along fine with Mr. Yagami. Maybe it's because she knows that I was a criminal. Maybe it's because I never trusted her enough to tell her about my past. She also knows that I picked the Yagami household to be my new home._

 _Or maybe it's because I haven't dropped all of my illegal habits._ I swipe a jar of grape jam from the fridge when only Sayu is looking. I give her a wink. She giggles. _I deserve it anyway; that oatmeal tasted like dirt._

Then Light and I walk to school in silence. It's a slow day. I find school to be boring in general, so I mostly watch Light. _We have all the same classes because we're both perfect students. Well, except for cram school. I can barely stand regular school; can you imagine if I had to do cram school? But anyway, back to Light._ He just stares out the window with his eyes dark. _He's been really moody lately._ I make my jam last as long as I can. I lick each of my fingers, savoring each grain of sugar.

I have an argument with myself in my head about which of my voices is the better beat boxer, mimic the every move of the girl in front of me for two hours _(she's an idiot)_ , and I try to take a nap. _I try._ Light throws a paper wad at me when I put my feet up on his desk. _Come on, Light! I know you love attention._ When I start to make faces at him, he sighs. He's slightly annoyed for about thirty seconds, but then he goes back to studying the window.

 _I swear he's in love with a piece glass with bird poop on it. What's so great about the window anyway? It's kinda masculine for a window... Wait! I knew it. He's in love with a male. He's gay. What's in a name? Well Juliet, I'll tell you: if you spell Yagami backwards..._

I giggle rather loudly. The instructor gives me the evil eye, _Too bad for him I'm the master of evil eyes._

 _ **Oh man, you crack me up, kid!**_

 _I know, right? That was funny because my eyes are, you know, like, evil because they know when people are going to die..._

 _ **Yeah.**_

 _Yeah._

 _ **You know that was a horrible joke?**_

 _Shut your face!_

The instructor, who I'm happy to say has been shifting from foot to foot in a nervous fashion calls out: "Five minutes remaining!"

 _Five minutes? Of what?_ I glance down at my desk. There's a nice fat unit assessment on it.

 _We are officially screwed._

 _ **Drama queen.**_

I finish in two minutes.

I stretch and scratch my neck when the teach calls for time. _You, Mr. I'm-wearing-too-tight-underwear, just ruined the day for the girl who sits in front of me. She failed._

We pull out our books. I go back to watching Light and his window.

 _No, that doesn't look like a gay window. Maybe it's a magical window? Should I make a wish?_

 _ **It's worth a shot.**_

 _Glad to hear you agree._

 _Oh ye window of destiny! Framed there on the wall; Show me what I need to see; A gift from beyond this world shall fall!_

It didn't work. _Well it looks like you're a sham, Mr. Window. How can you fascinate my brother so? Your a waste of space. You'd be better off broken..._

It seems to happen in slow motion; a black notebook falls from the sky.

I promptly fall out of my chair. The whole class turns to me. _Am I going crazy?_

"Miss Yagami, please stop distracting my class! You and I need to meet after school."

I glare up at my instructor. _He's a bully and an idiot. And I want to check out that notebook after school. Plus you think that was me trying to be disruptive? I will show you one day the meaning of that word..._

 _But that day is not today._

 _ **Overdo stuff much?**_

 _Piss off._

"I'm sorry, Mr..." I glance above his head. "Watanbe." _Ha! You're just a wannabe! I imagine him singing the Spice Girls song:_

 _If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends_

 _(Gotta get with my friends)  
Make it last forever, friendship never ends  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give_

 _Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is_

 _I am choking on laughter. Mr. Watanbe, a spice girl. There's a sexy picture. Can you imagine him in the clothes? BWAHAHA!_

 ** _No; we can't laugh now._**

 _Shut up! Don't ruin the picture: Light is Sporty Spice, the window is Posh Spice, and Watanbe is Ginger Spice._

 _ **Okay fine, so that's funny. Is it what's important? No. We need to focus on that notebook.**_

 _Fine. I need an excuse._

"I can talk with you tomorrow, but I promised my father that I would help him with something this afternoon."

Want-to-be turns to Light. I immediately give Light my biggest puppy dog eyes. I even have tears in my eyes because of the Spice Girls incident. I blink slowly. He stares at me for a second. _Come on, bro! Help me out here!_

"I don't know if that's true. He does have her help him with his work from time to time, but I don't know if he asked her for today."

 _Screw you Light! You've been a total jerk lately. Is this payback for this morning? I know you've been struggling with the concept of true justice lately, but you've always had my back before._

 _ **Argh! He's probably going to check with Dad now.**_

 _I just lost a whole afternoon._

 _ **Good going, kid.**_

 _Thank you oh so much._

Mr. Watanbe seems surprised: "I can't understand why your father would want to involve you with the police, but fine. You can come in tomorrow."

 _Why Dad involves me with the police? Good question, Ginger Spice. It's probably because it's the only thing that I'm motivated by. I don't really know why it's so important to me. Maybe it's because I feel anger towards those who hurt others. When I killed, I made it as painless as possible. I would have been killed myself if I had refused. But also I didn't have a choice when the numbers would run out. I don't like people who were cruel to their victims. Maybe it's just so I can keep an eye out for my identity and my brother's actions._

 _ **Not that we have to worry for him anymore.**_

I behave for the rest of the day. I just sit and watch everyone's life get a little bit shorter.

When the bell rings I make a dash for courtyard. I sing "Wannabe" as I race down the steps. I hear Light sigh. _He must have made the connection._

I'm a couple steps ahead of Light, but he's close on my tail. _He won't get to the magic notebook first._

Then I stop short. Light bumps into me. There's a boy across the hall. I don't recognize him; he's probably a sophomore. That's not what makes me stop. I walk up to him.

"Hi," I say softly to him.

"Hey." _He's obviously confused why I approached him._ "Can I help you?"

"Sure. My name is Elise Yagami and I just wanted to ask you something."

Light has passed us now. He raised an eyebrow at me, probably because I don't have that many friends of the opposite sex. I don't think about the notebook. _This kid is all that matters right now._

"Yagami? You mean you're one of the genius twins?"

I smile. _Is that how people know us?_

"Yeah; I'm the crazy one," I blush and rub my neck.

 _ **Too true, kid.**_

 _Hey, I'm trying to ease someone's passing here, okay?_

"Haha! What can I do for my new favorite mad genius?"

 _He reminds me of Beyond. A lot. He's not as smart, but from what I've seen, his whole personality, it's so familiar._

"It's just that... Do you have a family or anyone else you love?"

He's startled by my question. "Uhh... Yeah."

"You should call them. Now. Tell them that you love them."

"I'll do it." His eyes are dead serious.

"Are you afraid of death?"

"Yes."

"Don't be. You are loved. You are smart. You will find a way."

"Why are you telling me this?" he asks his eyes wide.

"Because it clears my conscience. Goodbye, Jurou Yamamoto"

 _That's half of the reason. The other half is that he had two hours left to live._

I step out into the grass. There's no notebook in sight. _I'll need to head over to the police station to make my story more believable._ I sigh and lift my face to the sun. I can practically feel myself turning into a red lobster. I turn around and walk off the school grounds, ignoring the whispers that follow me.

 _Oh theses burdens I bear._

 _ **What? A bad reputation, vampire skin, weird eyes, a problem with lying, a crazy brother, being insane yourself, a criminal past, and no magic notebooks?**_

 _Pretty much._

 **Author's Note:** Hello and thanks for reading. Seriously, thanks so much for reading! I really appreciate you taking the time to do so. I also appreciate reviews!

*Hides behind Misa*

Black Heart is one of my favorite characters that I've ever created. She's kinda hard to write, but she's still pretty cool. If you have any suggestions on anything just let me know! It's hard for me to keep an insane, but like able, but sassy, but troubled, but hilarious character balanced. But when I pull it off, I feel amazing. Let me know if you don't like an aspect of her.

Yes. This will be a Light x OC x L. Yes, she's Light's sister. She's also adopted. Hopefully that makes it better. It doesn't, does it? Well, if she ends up with him, she'll be evil anyway. Hey! Cersei would approve. I don't know how it's gonna work out, but chill! I could do a poll. I'm leaning more towards Light, but ya never know how the wind blows for crazy people right?

Peace to all ye onions!

 **Update:** Well after a delightful reading of LABB, I discovered a plot hole. You can't see your own lifespan. Even if you don't own a Death Note. Shoot. I fixed it though. Yay! Sorry... *Slumps off to corner*


	2. Chapter II: Jaded

Chapter II: Jaded

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Unfortunately, this chapter doesn't include the Spice Girls.**

I blow a bubble out of the gum I stole from the receptionist as sit at the desk by the police officer. _It's grape flavored. My favorite. Anyways, this police officer. He's... different._

 _He's some kind of a rookie. He also happens to be an idiot. Dad probably paired me up with him on purpose. What was his name?_ I lean forward till I can see half of his face. Matsuda. _Aww... He's actually kinda cute._

 _I guess Dad doesn't have anymore cases for us._ During the past three hours I have solved five cases. _Of course, they'll go on Matsuda's record, but I still am proud of my work._

Matsuda is watching television with the volume up too loud. I can tell it's annoying some of the other detectives. I reach over and push on the subtract button a couple of times.

Matsuda blinks at me. Then he blushes. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize how loud it was."

 _You live on your own planet, don't you, Matsuda?_

"It's okay. You could make it up to me by getting me a box of donuts," I tease.

"O-okay. Right away, Sir! Err- Ma'am. I mean Miss."

He takes off before I can tell him that I was joking. _Well, at least this gives me an opportunity._

I hack the police database using Matsuda's computer. _This is not new for me_. I began doing it freshman year. The first time I erased anything on my past persona. The next time I deleted all past data on my profile. Up until last year I checked up on Beyond with it. Lately I had been using it to research L.

 _L._

 _The only person alive who has ever beaten my brother._

 _ **Note the alive?**_

 _Yep. He killed the other one._

 _ **Huh? Beyond?**_

 _No, L._

It seems like he's working on a drug trafficking case. _It's pretty difficult, but even I can see a way to catch them within the next week. I guess it's a boring day to be L too._ I pull out of the system and wipe the last two minutes off of all the computers in the room. The collective groan over lost work confirms that I was successful.

Matsuda comes back with a box of chocolate doughnuts. I pick one up and lick the icing off.

 _Ugh!_ I forgot that I'm chewing on gum!

I spit the gum out, into my hand. I take a shot at the trash can. I make it.

 _Like a pro!_

 _ **You should join the NFL!**_

 _What? You mean the NBA, right?_

 ** _No. You'd be equally bad at both._**

 _You are just a little ray of sunshine, aren't you?_

Matsuda looks at me kinda funny. "Do you have any more gum?"

I toss him the pack. _Hehe... Poor Matsuda._

I go back to licking the doughnut.

We flip from channel to channel. Eventually, Matsuda stops at a news report on a daycare center that is being occupied by some creep. They show the dude's photo.

Hmm... He has three more years to live. A pity. The hostages are probably going to end up dead. The news caster cuts away.

Matsuda is about to change the channel again when they cut back to show the hostages running out. I'm shocked. _What happened?_

They announce that the suspect is dead.

 _It has to be a police cover up!_ I type the man's name into Google. I click on his image. There aren't any letters or numbers above his face now.

 _I can't believe it! That man, his lifespan, i-it changed! What the heck?_

Suddenly the receptionist storms in.

"My gum has been stolen again; that's the third time this month!"

Matsuda stops chewing and glances at me. I wink at him. He wordlessly hand me back the gum.

 _I need time to think over what I just saw._ I tell Matsuda that I'm going home. I walk home slowly, but once I get there I realize that Mrs. Yagami is the only one home. Needless to say, I back track. I head over to a small convince store and spend the rest of the night reading manga.

I start home when it's been dark for about an hour. As I walk along the sidewalk a man on a motorcycle and his buddies harass some poor woman. _Sickos._

 _ **You should stop him.**_

 _I'd probably take a punch or two. What would I tell Dad?_

 _ **That your boyfriend beat you up.**_

 _BWAHAHA! I can just see the look on his face! But that's no good; Light wouldn't believe me. He knows I'm smarter than that. And quicker than that._

 _ **Well, if you don't get a move on, someone is gonna have the rest of her life ruined.**_

I groan, but I approach the man and tap on his shoulder.

 _Takuo Shibuimaru: 34 years left. A pity._

 _Now, I don't mean that I want to kill him myself; it's just that the world doesn't need creeps like him.I'm not against creeps in general, but some of them are disgusting, even to their fellow creeps._

I lift my hand to give Shibuimaru a black eye, but stop when his lifespan is suddenly shortened. _Extremely shortened._

I watch, helpless, as the woman breaks free and runs across the street. Sicko climbs onto his bike in order to chase her. He is promptly turned into a pancake by a huge truck.

 _What the actual hell is going on?_

 _ **People have changing lifespans. Deal with it.**_

 _Changing lifespans. What has always held me back isn't true? Does this mean that I didn't have to kill those men? Does this mean that I could have saved them? Could I have saved him?_

I don't know how I got home. But when I do, Light is waiting for me, his eyes bright.

 _Light._

 _Light Yagami._

 _That's all I see. No lifespan. It must have run out._

 _He's going to die. Just like those two men._

I crumple to the floor, just like how my victims always did.

Late into the Night

 _ **Brr bu bu bum bum tshch Brr bu bu bum bum tch ka-**_

 _What the hell are you doing?_

 _ **Showing off my sick beatboxing skills!**_

 _Really? Is this the appropriate time? Right after my brother dies?_

 _ **Oh, him? He's not dead. He's been staring at you on and off for the past few hours. It's actually pretty creepy.**_

 _Great. What's that smell?_

 _ **It's me.**_

 _You? You my friend, are a figment of my imagination._

 _ **Oh, so we're friends now? And I'm not imaginary; I'm your stuffed monkey toy from when you were two years old.**_

 _You're Joko? No. Joko is way more awesome. He's also in a bin at the bottom of the closet._

 _ **Hey, when you're just a traumatized toddler, you need someone you can trust. Originally, I was Joko. I developed more of a... personality as you grew up.**_

 _So you're not Joko?_

 _ **No**_ _._

 _Good. So did Light bring me my old toy?_

 _ **No. Sayu did.**_

 _Awwww... She's so cute. Joko. He means a lot to me. He's pretty much all I have left of my old life._

 _ **You also have your necklace.**_

 _Yep. That's from a little later though. Do you remember when Yakov brought it to me?_

 _ **He looked like a tomato.**_

 _No, he looked like a... A strawberry._

I feel the weight of my necklace on my neck. It's a silver heart with the letters B and Y engraved on the cover.

I must be coming to. I blink. I can see the light fixture above my bed. I focus on the face of the person sitting next to me. _Mrs. Yagami?_

She sighs. "Good. You're awake. Here, take this."

She hands me a bowl of something warm, and leaves the room as Light glides in. _I swear he's telepathic._

"How do you feel?"

"Like a boss."

He snorts.

"What about you, Light? You didn't cheat death while I was away, did you?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

 _He's hiding something._

 _ **No shit, Sherlock.**_

 _What is going on?_

"Just been a weird day." I glance at the bowl. Oatmeal. _Of fucking course._

 _ **You really hate that gunk, don't ya?**_

 _You think?_

 _ **No. You just dropped the f bomb for no reason.**_

 _I know. I'll need to work that into my vocabulary more._

"Hey, Light. I'll give you this oatmeal if you get Mom and Sayu not to tell Dad that I was late."

"Hmm... Alright, but you owe me a favor."

 _Favor. I hate favors._

 _ **Do you hate the world?**_

 _Huh? No. I just don't care about it. I do hate some parts of it though._

"I don't do favors. If you want something from me, you have to ask me here and now."

"I see you haven't lost your personality. I'll ask you after dinner, okay?"

"Fine."

After he leaves, I wobble over to my dresser. I pull on a pair of gloves. Then I wipe down every inch of my room.

Fingerprints bother me. I try to avoid them. I wear gloves most of the time because of this. No, more like all the time. I only take them off for sanitary reasons or social stigmas.

I finish wiping down my laundry basket as Sayu announces that dinner is ready.

I try to be cheerful during dinner. But my mind is elsewhere.

 _What is up with Light? He's acting so weird._

 _ **Maybe he's dying?**_

 _Naw. He'd already be dead._

 _ **Is there anyone else who doesn't have a lifespan?**_

 _Just me and Light. Hey, maybe that's it!_

 _ **What's it?**_

 _Maybe I can't see his lifespan because he's a part of me._

 _ **A part of you?**_

 _He's the only one who can understand me. Maybe I... I love him._

 _ **But you could always see Yakov's lifespan. And you loved him**_ _._

 _Maybe I didn't really love him because I knew that he was going to die._

 _ **Wow. He'd be proud to hear you say that. And his lifespan didn't stop you from trying to save him. You would have died to change his fate.**_

 _Maybe it's because we weren't fated to live together. Maybe Light and I are fated._

 _ **It's a decent theory. But something seems off...**_

 _It's the only explanation._

 _ **Isn't it illegal? To marry your adopted brother?**_

 _Nope. Not in Japan. I looked it up once._

I set down my chopsticks and head back to my room. I live in the basement. It's actually pretty cozy.

Light follows me down the stairs shortly after. _He must've made up his mind._

"So, what can I do for you, big brother?" I ask mockingly.

I'm only a couple of months younger than him. His birthday is February 28, 1986. Mine is August 6, 1986. _One of the few facts they know about my past. Great day. They dropped the first atomic bomb on it. It suits me. A necessary evil._

"You can make me a promise."

"A promise?"

"Promise me that you'll have my back. Always. No matter what."

"I promise. Forever and ever."

I wasn't expecting him to hug me. I clam up for a second, but I return the embrace.

"Thank you, Elise."

Then he's gone.

 _What is he hiding?_

I watch television with the volume down low for the rest of the night. _No way am I sleeping for the next four days._ A couple of really bad criminals have their lifespan shortened. _There's no way that this is a coincidence._ I Gentle 'the worst living criminals.' I click on the first result. It's some kind of list. The first three people are dead. The fourth's lifespan changes before my eyes.

 _Damn. This isn't a coincidence. People can't change lifespans._ I search for the first about five in the morning, the USA releases a report on his death. A heart attack. Apparently the guy had high blood pressure. _Seams reasonable enough._

 _Is it really just a coincidence? That a couple of criminals are having heart attacks? No. Someone is doing this on purpose. I don't know how, but this is the work of a killer. However, I do know someone who can find out how._

I get up, stretch, and jump out the window. It's not a very exciting jump, as I don't fall at all. I actually gain altitude. _Remember that I live in the basement?_

I grab Light's bicycle and peddle over to the library. As I go, I disable the neighborhood security cameras with my mobile phone. _I know, it's bad to text and drive, but I'm a rebel. If I kill anyone on my bike, you're welcome to sue me._ Next, I take down all of the cameras in the area of the public library. It opens at nine, so I'll be alone. Then I jump into the return book shoot. It's tight, but I manage. _I'm short and tiny. I'm only 5 foot 1 inch. It's pitiful really._

Inside, I duct tape up all of the web cams on the computers. _Sometimes hacking just takes too long._ Then I sit down at the one of the PCs at the end of the hall.

 _Hmm... Which identity should I contact? There's the obvious choice, but that probably has the biggest waiting list. The second choice is probably slow too. But if I use the third choice, I'll seem like a threat._

 _ **You mind explaining what the heck you're talking about?**_

 _Someone's touchy today._

 _ **Why shouldn't I be? We're sleep deprived.**_

 _True, true. But you're just gonna have to watch and learn._

I open an 'incognito tab' and search for his website.

 _ **Third choice it is then. Ooh-la-la! It's in French!**_

 _Huh? I thought you said that you didn't know what I was thinking._

 _ **Umm... I don't know if you've noticed, but we're kinda the same person. It'd be weird if I couldn't read your mind.**_

 _I always thought that expression was strange. I mean, how do you know that you read minds? Couldn't you see minds, or observe minds, or watch m-_

 _ **You're weird, kid.**_

 _What makes you say that?_

 _ **You know when you're drinking something with ice in it?**_

 _Yeah._

 _ **Well, whenever the ice gets stuck at the top, you always push it down.**_

 _Yep. Stuck ice makes me pissed. Floating ice soothes the soul._

 _ **I rest my case.**_

I realize that my internal conversation has taken up about five minutes. _Oops._

I click on the 'contact button.' The screen looks like this:

Denueve,

The name is written in scrolling letters across the top of the screen. I delete it.

I hold my breath as I press the key that I know will his cause every high tech tracking system to close in on me.

L,

That's how I start. I type as quickly as possible, and hit the send button less than a minute after I started.

A 'review letter' screen pops up. I glance over it:

L,

I am writing to you because I am concerned over a series of heart attacks among the world's most infamous criminals. I have reason to believe that these accidents are not coincidences, but are the work of a killer. I suspect that the culprit is living in Japan, but I do not have the resources to prove this statement. If these deaths are indeed murders, then it is one of the most atrocious acts in history. You would be a coward to turn down this case.

Don't disappoint me,

Someone who doesn't appreciate nosiness

I click on the send button. _Ha! Like he hasn't already read it!_ I leave my duct tape on the desk. Then I ditch.

School is slow as hell. Light seems to be in a better mood. He smirks to himself the whole day. He doesn't even glance at his beloved window.

 _Take that! He's all mine, window!_

 _ **Why aren't you trying to be romantic with him?**_

 _Huh? You mean Light?_

 _ **Yeah.**_

 _I usually tend to lean back and let fate do the driving. You can't ever fight the fate!_

 _ **That sounds like a pop song.**_

 _Should I write one?_

 _ **Sure, let's go home and do it!**_

 _Okay! There's the bell. Let's go become the next Miley Cyrus!_

 _ **No. Not Miley Cyrus.**_

 _Okay fine._

I hear Watanbe clear his throat.

 _Oh yeah..._

I saunter over to his desk and give him the peace sign. "Wazzup?" I slur.

"Miss Yagami, why do you insist upon bad behavior? You are one of the smartest students in the country, yet you act like a hooligan,"he says.

 _Harsh, bro._

"I don't see how my behavior matters. I am a saint compared to some of your other students," I respond smoothly.

"Maybe. But you have potential for something greater. Do you even have ambitions? What do you want to do when you're older?" he questions.

"Glad you asked. I've decided to become..." I pause for effect. "A pop star!"

He smiles wryly. "You are a good singer; my daughter loves going to the concerts you preform in. You also have written some of the best musicals of the decade, in English, a language that isn't even yours. And you have directed some of the most touching children's movies that I've ever seen."

 _Huh? How'd he know about all of that? I didn't even tell my family about half of that crap. In fact they only know about the movie I'm doing currently and that I sing in random concerts on the weekends._

"Is all that in my file?"

"No. You've been very humble of your work. I had to do some serious research to find out that. Why didn't you tell your family? Why didn't you even tell Light?"

"I didn't because-"

 _Why didn't I? I suppose it's because they would only have pushed me harder if they knew what I was capable of. I didn't even do those things because I was inspired. I did it because I was bored._

"I didn't want them to push me harder. I did those things out of sheer boredom. I just wanted things to stay the same."

"Change isn't always a bad thing. Sometimes you have to take the long road to find happiness."

 _The long road? I've been taking it my whole life. Let me tell you something, Watanbe. It's not worth it. We- all of humanity- can't change a thing. We're all doomed. We're all going to die. And nothing we do along the way matters. If it does, I'm already doomed. But it doesn't. This whole, rotten world is just a lie._

"I'll think about it," I say.

 **AN:** Well that was slow. And depressing. And painful to write. Hopefully things will pick up next chapter. Thank you for 74 views! Whoa! That's fricking crazy!

Special shoutouts to **SakuraTheGreenEyedGirl** and **blondmage** for favoriting. More shoutouts go to **blondmage** (again) and **Andraste's Flaming Sword** for following.

"Matsuda! Where's my reviews?"

"Umm... Maybe Ryuzaki ate them?"

"Matsuda you idiot! If I don't get them soon, I'm gonna use you to test the thirteen day rule."

*Matsuda grabs the camera*

"Please! You have to help me! I don't wanna die!"

End of crappy story

As you may have guessed, I do multiple accounts. For different crap. So I haven't updated like I should. I'm gonna try to change that!

See you onion rings!


	3. Chapter III: Crazy

Chapter III: Crazy

 **remialcsiD: I t'nod nwo htaeD etoN. I also don't own Imagine Dragons or their song.**

When I told Dad about my theory about the heart attacks being murders, he pretty much blew me off. I didn't press the subject. But after a few days sites on the internet started popping up. All of them credited the deaths to a mysterious god, 'Kira.'

At the beginning of December, Dad tells us that he has to go to an emergency meeting of some kind. _Could it be?_ Matsuda stops by to pick him up. Mrs. Yagami invites him in for tea.

I may or may not have busted into his trunk and clipped a camera to his best tie.

The next day, I go to the bathroom at school. I lock myself in the stall and pull out my phone. I plug my earphones in and listen to their meeting. _It seems like they're at the ICPO headquarters._

"There have been fifty-two deaths that we're aware of, and that's just in the past week," someone says.

"Every single one of them involved a heart attack," someone else adds.

The first man speaks again: "They were all criminals who were either being held in prison or who were wanted by police for outstanding crimes. And I think it's safe to say there are other criminals whose deaths are unaccounted for."

A third man muses, "In which case the death toll could be well over 100."

I hear my father sit down next to Matsuda, who says intelligently: "Uh. Morning Chief. They started the meeting without you."

Dad responds, "That's fine. I had to take an urgent call from headquarters."

 _Hmm... Wonder what it was about?_

My thoughts are interrupted when the first two of the delegates have a heated debate.

"At any rate, these were criminals who were probably facing execution sooner or later. Perhaps we shouldn't be—"

"Why should it matter if it's a criminal or someone innocent?! Last time I checked, murder was still murder!"

"It's still still too early to consider these a homicide," someone interjects.

"Then how did all these people have heart attacks at the exact same time?! That's not coincidence, it's murder!"

"You think it's possible to simultaneously kill all these people in different locations?"

"We're treating this as an elaborate murder plot that's been carried out by a large organization!" another man speaks up.

"If it is a large organization, I'm sure I'm not alone in suspecting the FBI or CIA," says a sleazy voice.

"I dare you to say that again!" an American delegate shouts.

 _Ugh! No wonder Dad always looks constipated. These guys would block anyone's ass up._

 _ **There's a pleasant thought.**_

 _Go die in a hole._

 _ **Okay.**_

 _Wait, that was a joke! Hello? Hellooo? Oh my gosh, I just killed the spirit of my favorite stuffed animal._

 _Well crap._

A new guy speaks up: "Now now, this is not the time to be joking around! We need to confirm that these are indeed homicides and not coincidences!"

"How? Autopsy results show that in all of these cases the victims died of a sudden heart attack."

"Investigating a series of heart attacks is pointless. I don't see what else we can learn."

"Absolutely. If these people had been shot or stabbed, at least we'd have something to go on."

 _No wonder L is so popular here. These folks are a mess!_

"If that's the case, it looks as if we'll have no choice but to bring in L," says the dude who brought the case up in the first place.

 _Called it!_ The room rumbles with whispers from all the delegates. _Oh come on! He's not that great._

I shift on the seat as I listen to Matsuda's whisper to Dad.

"Uh, Chief? What's this "L" they're talking about?"

I face palm. _How did you even become a detective, Matsuda?_

Dad keeps his cool though, "Right, I forgot that it's your first time at this conference. We don't know L's real name or whereabouts. In fact, we still don't even know what he looks like. However, he's managed to solve every case he's ever taken on. And he's tackled some of the greatest mysteries this world has even known. He hides in the shadows, but he's the best of the best. A last resort. Our trump card."

His voice is dripping with admiration. _If only he knew._

"But I've heard this "L" is extremely arrogant and has tended to only take on cases that he's personally interested in."

 _Oh good. They've started again._

"That's exactly right! Besides, we don't even know how to contact him."

Suddenly, a deep voice calls out: "L is already on the move."

A tall figure enters the now silent room. He is hidden behind a black trench coat and hat, but I know who it is.

 _Wammy. Quillsh Wammy. My brother and I both blamed L for A's death. But I personally also thought that at least half the blame should rest on that inventor's shoulders._

 _He wanted to create a perfect copy of L. He threw away my brother's and his peers' lives as prototypes. They were never expected to become anyone. Their entire childhoods were wasted._

His next sentence infuriates me even more:

"Gentlemen, L has already begun his investigation into these incidents."

 _He listened to me; that's great! Wait; did he say gentlemen? Just gentlemen?_ Matsuda is the only one to glance around the room. There's not a single woman in it. _Wow. That's totally sexist._ I can tell that Matsuda slumps before turning to my dad. _At least he noticed._

"Who's that?"

"That man's the only known person who can contact L. Nobody knows his true identity either."

 _Wrong. I know who that jerk is._

"Please be silent. L would now like to address the delegates."

I purposely make a rather rude wet raspberry sound to break the silence. I can't help but grin when the girl next door to me shifts her feet to the side of her stall, away from me. I turn my attention back to my phone as he opens a Mac laptop.

A distorted voice meets my ears. "Greetings to all of you at the ICPO. I...am L."

He pauses for effect.

 _Drama queen!_

 _ **Hmm... That term certainly doesn't apply to you though.**_

 _Sup bro! I thought you were dead!_

 _ **I'm never dead to you, honey. Never.**_

 _Our bond will stand the test of time!_

 _ **Let's sing my heart will go on together!**_

 _Okay, Senpai!_

I conduct my two voices in an epic cover of the song, warbling vibrato and all. After they finish singing, we all have to cry over the beauty of our art. By that time, L has driveled on for quite some time.

"The difficulty of this case lies on its unprecedented scope. And make no mistake. We are witnessing an atrocious act of mass murder, one that is unforgivable. This case cannot be solved without the full cooperation of the ICPO. That is all of the police organizations you represent throughout the world. You need to make the decision to fully support the investigation at this meeting. Also, I require additional cooperation from Japan's National Police Agency."

 _Stealing my lines, huh? And giving me no credit?_

My old man and Matsuda jump up.

"Huh? What? Why Japan in particular?" Dad asks.

"Whether this guilty party is an individual or a group, there is a strong possibility that they are Japanese. And even if they are not, we can be sure they're hiding in Japan."

 _Hmm... He must have found proof. I only suspected as much because of the guy who got hit by the truck, and there's no way to connect that to Kira._

 ** _Unless you have the eyes of a god._**

"What is all this based on?" Dad questions.

"Why Japan, you ask? I think I will be able to provide you with proof of that after I directly confront the culprit."

Dad voices my first thought: "A direct confrontation?"

"At any rate, I would like to set up the investigation headquarters in Japan-"

My session of spying is ended abruptly when Yuri, my classmate, knocks on the stall door.

"Elise? Are you in there? You've been gone for half an hour."

"Actually, I've been gone for 23 minutes. And these things take time."

"Ugh! Just hurry up! Miss Koizumi told me to bring you back with me."

I open the door and go over to the towel dispenser. Ignoring Yuri's confused face, I slip the key from my pocket. I open the dispenser and grab the jar of grape jam that was stashed inside. I wash my hands and have several handfuls of the stuff, as I stare unblinkingly at Yuri. After the fourth handful, I slurp up the rest of the jam. Then I dispose of the jar, wash my hand, and replace my gloves.

 _Ha! I bet that the jam jar will confuse the janitor!_

I'm already half way out the door when she calls after me, "Where did you get that key?"

I blink. "It's a copy of one I borrowed from the janitorial closet. In exchange for that hiding place, I make sure that the towels in this dispenser never run out."

She glares at me. "Then why'd you eat it now? Right after you used the bathroom? Did you have to?"

"First off, I didn't use the toilet. Secondly, I washed my hands. And third, I did have to eat it. It expires tomorrow."

She holds the door for me. "You're unbelievable. You know that? I can't believe that you're related to Light," she rants.

"We're not blood related."

"But he respects you. And your opinion, right?" she asks, her tone changing.

 _Where is this coming from?_

"Yeah."

"Could you maybe tell him that I'm great and that he should ask me out? I'll keep your secret about the jam!"

 _You're clever, aren't you, Yuri? But you have weird priorities._

"We have a deal."

Miss Koizumi flashes her glasses at me when we get back. _Great, now two of my teachers hate me._

That night I slip out and go to the concert hall. _It's a weird place. Lots of drugs. Anyone can do an act, but you have to get approval. The guy who runs it made an exception for me._

The lights blind me as I step up on to the stage. I nod at the DJ. He plays the track I have prepared. It starts out with a guitar solo; it seems almost peaceful. Then the base drops. The beat was based off of a street dance I saw once in Moscow. It's rebellious, but familiar at the same time.

I lose myself in the beat. _I wrote this song after I heard about the LABB murders. After I knew that I had condemned him._ I close my eyes and picture my brother singing the first lyric:

 **Up in the morning**

 **Up in the evening**

 **Picking down clocks**

 **When the birds come out to eat**

 **Oh to eat**

I respond to him:

 **Up on the mountain**

 **Down in the king's lair**

 **Pushing these blocks**

 **In the heat of the afternoon,**

 **Oh afternoon**

I can practically see him beside me. He frowns and lifts a finger:

 **We were never welcome here**

 **We were never welcome here at all**

I nod and sing out:

 **No.**

He joins to sing the chorus, our voices rising and falling together:

 **It's who we are**

 **Doesn't matter if we've gone too far**

 **Doesn't matter if it's all okay**

 **Doesn't matter if it's not our day**

 **So won't you save us**

 **What we are**

 **Don't look clear**

 **Cause it's all uphill from here**

I finish it off with a single word:

 **Oh.**

I start off round two with a smirk at him:

 **Up in the attic**

 **Down in the cellar**

 **Lost in the static**

 **Coming back for more**

 **Oh for more**

He grins at me and sings with his teeth glistening:

 **Out with the reason**

 **In with the season**

 **Taking down names**

 **In my book of jealousy**

 **Jealousy**

 **We were never welcome here**

 **We were never welcome here at all**

I mock myself:

 **No.**

We unite for the chorus once more:

 **It's who we are**

 **Doesn't matter if we've gone too far**

 **Doesn't matter if it's all okay**

 **Doesn't matter if it's not our day**

 **Because it's who we are**

 **Doesn't matter if we've gone too far**

 **Doesn't matter if it's all okay**

 **Doesn't matter if it's not our day**

 **So won't you save us**

 **What we are**

 **Don't look clear**

 **Cause it's all uphill from here**

I'm finished:

 **Oh.**

 **They say we're crazy**

 **They say we're crazy**

 **They say we're crazy**

 **They say we're crazy**

He cuts in, starting with a slight change to the melody and finishing by screaming:

 **They say we're crazy**

 **They say we're crazy**

 **They say we're crazy**

 **They say we're crazy**

We sing for all we are worth for the last time:

 **It's who we are**

 **Doesn't matter if we've gone too far**

 **Doesn't matter if it's all okay**

 **Doesn't matter if it's not our day**

 **Because it's who we are**

 **Doesn't matter if we've gone too far**

 **Doesn't matter if it's all okay**

 **Doesn't matter if it's not our day**

 **So won't you save us**

 **What we are**

 **Don't look clear**

 **Cause it's all uphill from here**

I call out:

 **Oh.**

Beyond's eyes flash with madness:

 **They say we're crazy**

The beat lasts for a few more seconds then cuts off. I'm jerked back into reality. The crowd is screaming. _They_ _love_ _me_.

I leave the stage and head out without a word to all of the agents swarming towards me. _I love music, but I'd never be able to make a career of it._

 _ **No Miley Cyrus?**_

 _Sorry, dude._

The next day is as unremarkable as the last. Only two things happen of note.

Firstly, I fall asleep in gym class. 114 hours of no sleep will do that to a person. We are playing soccer. No one notices except for Light. And it doesn't matter because I'm playing goalie, and Light is on my team. He doesn't let the ball get back that far.

Secondly, I have an amusing conversation with Light:

I kick the chair across from me. It wobbles for a moment, but then it falls over. I take great delight in doing this during lunch. _It's nice to not know how something's going to end._

Light gives me an annoyed sigh. Or at least, that's what I think he's doing. He's looking out at the corner of his eye. Staring into space. _Weird._

I don't bring it up. We rarely speak at lunch.

But not today, it would seem. Light's kinda sorta friend, Yamamoto, is heading over to our table.

"Hey guys! Can I sit here?"

"Sure," says Light.

Yamamoto gabs on about school, and teachers, and students, and bullies, and girls.

When he starts talking about girls, I'm reminded of my promise to Yuri.

"Hey, Light. Don't you think that Yuri is great? I think she's great! You should totally ask her out!" I cut off Yamamoto in my most cheerful voice.

He looks at me as if I have announced my undying love and loyalty to constipated walruses.

"She's... Fine."

 _..._

 _That's it?_

"Light, it's okay to admit to us that you're not into something you know."

I stare at Yamamoto. _What's he on about? Wait! Yes! Yes! Yes!_

"Yeah! We'd support you. You should just accept it!" I agree.

"What are you two talking about?" Light sighs.

"Well, ever since I joined your family, I suspected."

"Suspected what?"

"That you're gay!" Yamamoto finishes.

"What? There's no proof to back that ludicrous claim up."

"Ahh, but there is. The translation of Yagami spelled backwards, Light. I'm sure I don't need to tell you what it is."

Yamamoto falls off of his chair, laughing. Light leaves in a huff. He probably went to the library. I spend the rest of lunch joking around with Yamamoto.

After school, I go home and watch TV. It's mostly boring crap, but I sit up when the TV announcer says, "We'd like to apologize for the interruption. As of now we're bringing you a live world wide broadcast from Interpol, ICPO."

 _ **Fun.**_

 _This might be the direct confrontation that L mentioned._

"We now take you live to the ICPO."

A man in a business suit is sitting at a table in front of Interpol's logo.

"I head up an International Police Task Force which includes all member nations. I am Lind L. Tailor, otherwise known as L."

 _This is L? No, it can't be. He would have lied about his name. It's probably a criminal. I personally don't know what L looks like. Neither did my brother. A did meet him, though. He probably told Beyond all about it. It is very likely that the person he was imitating during the LABB case is L._

"Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act of murder in history. I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice. Kira, I will hunt you down. I will find you.

"Kira, I've got a pretty good idea what your motivation might be and I can guess what you hope to achieve. However, what you're doing right now is evil."

He smiles.

 _Well, it's nice to know that L is still a heartless prig._

 _ **He is pretty awful, throwing away someone's life like that.**_

 _He's a hypocrite._

Less than a minute later, Lind L. Tailor's fate changes. _He is going to die in forty seconds. Just like all of the criminals._

Two suited men with black sunglasses carry his body away. Then L's insignia flashes onto the screen. I can hear him breathing heavily.

"I had to test this, just in case, but I-I never thought it would actually happen. Kira...it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it. Listen to me, Kira. If you did, indeed, kill Lind L. Tailor, the man who you just saw die on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate whose execution was scheduled for today. That was not me.

"The police arrested him in absolute secrecy, so you wouldn't have heard of him on TV or through the internet. It appears not even you have access to information about these types of criminals.

"But I assure you, L _is_ real. I _do_ exist. Now...try to kill _me_!"

 _ **Whoa! L is so cool!**_

 _No; he's just being cocky. He knows Kira can't do it._

"What's wrong?! Go ahead! Come on, right now! Kill me!"

 _See? He's enjoying this._

 _ **Ha ha! That just makes it even better!**_

 _You're impossible._

"Can't you do it?"

 _He's a poor sport._

"Well Kira, it seems you can't kill me after all. So there are some people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint.

"Allow me to return the favor. I'll tell you something that I think you'll find interesting. Although this was announced as a worldwide broadcast, the truth is, we are only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan. I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until we found you, but it looks like that won't be necessary. I know now where you are."

 _Okay, fine. That was clever._

"The police treated your first killing as an unrelated incident, but in actuality, the first of your victims was a suspect in Sinjuku. Of all the criminals that recently died of heart attacks, this one's crime was, by far, the least serious. Furthermore, his crime was only ever reported inside Japan."

 _So that's how he confirmed my suspicions._

"I used that information to deduce this much. You are in Japan and your first victim was little more than an experiment, which means you haven't been killing for very long."

 _He's really rubbing salt in the wound, isn't he?_

"We decided to broadcast in Kanto first because of its large population, and, luckily, we found you. To be completely honest with you, I never expected it would go this well. But it won't be too long now before I'll be able to sentence you to death."

 _BS! You totally thought it would go this way!_

"Naturally, I am very interested to know how you're able to commit these murders without being present...but I don't mind waiting a little bit longer. You can answer all of my questions when I catch you...Let's meet again soon, Kira."

The broadcast cuts out to static. I go upstairs to get more jam. When I'm about to go back down, I hear shuffling noises from Light's room.

 _Is he...talking to himself?_

 _ **That's unusual.**_

I can only make out one word from his speech, "justice."

 _ **Maybe he's empowered by L or something.**_

 _He's not the type to go running around yelling._

I finish up my essay for Mr. Watanbe. It's perfect, as usual. Then I check up on some Kira chat boards. They're all mad at L. But an older post captures my attention.

'Kira turns his wrath to famous serial killers'

 _It makes me worried. Very worried._

 _ **Worried? About yourself?**_

 _No. I don't exist as a killer anymore, anywhere._

 _ **Then what are you stressed over?**_

 _Beyond._

I go to my closet and dig through the bins on the top shelf. _Aha! Found it!_

I'm holding my no-tracking phone. It's been awhile since I got to use it.

I type in a number and wait for someone to pick up.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Hi, Wedy! This is the Alpha."

 **AN:** Duh duh duh da duh! I know right? Well, that was more fun to write.

So now you know what happens when I want to update something. Cool, bro.

Oh by the way, Matsuda is dead. Because of you. And your lack of reviews. If you're fucking smiling now, I swear to god that I'll kill you!

Please guys I would be happy with just one teeny, tiny review! You could just do a one word review! You could just say: Bro.

That's it! Just say bro, and make my day.

Shout outs for following go to **AkiEn** and **ZnarbSharbz**.

Funny story time:

You know you're addicted to Death Note when you freeze chocolate bars so that they make a 'snap!' noise when you eat them.

If you didn't understand the puzzle in the disclaimer, congratulations! You're my new Matsuda!


	4. Chapter IV: Scheming

Chapter IV: Scheming

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

"I see. Fifty two won't be easy, but I'll find a way. So when's this gotta be done by?" Wedy asks.

"Before New Years," I reply.

"All right, I can work with that. Which one will you be handling?"

"None of them," I answer truthfully.

"What? I thought you liked this sort of thing."

 _Ha! I did used to love prison breaking. She's got a good memory._

"Normally I would. But I'm busy for the next month."

 _And I have to deal with a certain someone who could replace the police information._

"Well, I can manage without you. We'll need to meet up and plan out the details. Where are you located?"

"Nice try, Wedy, but I can't tell you that. Meet with me at the Imperial Hotel on the twentieth."

"Always so defensive. I'll be there."

The line cuts off.

 _Defensive?_

 _ **That's one more to add to the books.**_

 _Shut up._

The next week is awful. But I struggle through it. We get our scores from the national practice exam. Light and I tie for first, so Mrs. Yagami lets us go out to dinner together. Light says that he doesn't care where we go; I decide to take Sayu with us to an arcade.

Sayu is unbelievably good at the jump rope machine. She gets over two hundred jumps. I get about seventy on my best run. _It just starts going too fast after fifty_. Light gets a sixty something, and spends ten dollars to beat my score. But Sayu is the queen bee. Light and I can't beat her. So the two of us go over to a trivia game.

The first round is Entertainment. I beat him out because unlike **some** people, I actually like movies and music. The next is History, which he wins because he knows American history better than me. _Sorry Mr. Watanbe!_ I win Science because I press my button faster. I _wish I could say it's because I'm soo smart, but yeah. I can't._ Light actually wins Geography, which is kinda embarrassing for me. _I've been to more places than he probably ever will, but he somehow knows the world better than me._ We tie on the Sports round, but I win the tiebreaker because I know what 'Capoeira' is.

Light, who is determined for revenge, beats my all of my records in Pac Man. But I crush him in Mortal Kombat II. Sayu isn't allowed to play that one. _Scorpion is my favorite._

We turn the bumper cars into a demolition derby. No one really wins at that one.

Then we head to the speedway. The cars need two people, and Sayu has recognized a boy from her grade. So Light and I end up in our own car. He lets me get in first, which puts me in the passenger seat. It's a stupid social norm to have the boy drive the girl.

He doesn't take my advice to go on the outside of the big turn, so I grab the wheel and do it myself. We pass the two cars in front of us. When I give it back to him, he seems slightly put out. Afterward, we go to eat in the food court.

Sayu and her new boyfriend ( _he obviously has a crush on her_ ) go bowling while Light and I get pizza.

I don't really eat that much pizza; I'm busy focusing on my milkshake. But Light has three pieces. _Whoa; he was really hungry!_

I slam my glass down on the table. Light doesn't even flinch.

"So, have you decided what you're going to study at college?" he asks.

"Huh? Not really."

"What areas are you thinking about?"

"I don't know. I mean... Dad says I'm pretty good at law enforcement type stuff."

"You could become a detective, like me."

"Umm... That's a horrible idea."

"Why?"

"We'd get on each other's nerves. We'd always be competing against each other."

"Well, what else could you do?"

"I guess... I could become a lawyer."

"Yeah... You could be a prosecutor. That way you can argue with people and run investigations."

"A prosecutor? No; I'd want to be a defense attorney."

"A defense attorney?" he questions. "Why do you want to protect criminals?"

"I would protect the innocent and always find the truth, even if it meant losing the trial."

"It sounds like you've got everything figured out," he says.

"Since when have you been so concerned about my future?"

"Just lately. You have to figure things out sometime."

"Yeah," I agree. "I bet that goes for you too. After college, Mom and Sayu will bug you to get married," I laugh.

"I don't think they'll need to."

"WHAAAT?!" I gasp, accenting the 'h.'

"I've already got someone in mind, you see" he says coolly.

"So, who's the lucky guy? Is it Yamamoto?" I ask.

"Would you cut that out? No. It's a girl."

"Aww... Is it Yuri?"

He sets his glass down on the table with a clink.

"No."

"Maya?"

"No."

"Pearl?"

No.

"Trucy?"

"No."

"Well then who the heck is it? Magical Princess Chacha?"

I throw my hands up in mock frustration. _I just love referencing stuff._

"It's you."

 _Ummm... What just happened?_

"Uhhh; hate to break it to you, but I'm your sister."

"But you're adopted. It's perfectly legal."

"Something tells me that Dad won't see it that way. Besides, once we did marry, Mom would nag us to have kids. I don't want that. I'd be completely tied down. I'm not ready for that."

"I already talked to Dad about this. He approves, and Mom-"

"What? Why does he approve?"

"He said that we always acted more like friends than siblings. He also said you're the only girl that I can treat as my equal. Besides, do you really want me to spend my life married to some idiot?"

"Harsh, Light. Even idiots can surprise you. What about the kids? I can't deal with that."

"I'll keep Mom at bay until you're ready. I won't force you to do anything."

"This might be ideal for you, but I can't see Mom or Dad pushing **me** to become romantic with anybody. I'm just too weird. I could get away with pretty much anything."

"Really? What happens when Sayu and I are both married and have kids? Do you really think that she'll just ignore you?"

"Well, if it gets too difficult, then I'll just cut ties with her."

"What about me, and Sayu, and Dad? We'd all miss you. Wouldn't this way be so much easier?"

I spin the ketchup bottle with my left hand. _Damn it Light. Why'd you have to be so convincing? You're just manipulating me. But you're too clever for your own good._

"Yeah. But don't expect me to marry you right away. I want to hold off as long as possible. I also want some fancy ring to rub in girls' faces."

"Great!" He leans forward and before I know it, I'm being kissed. The kiss being of the French variety.

His hand slips into my hair as he bites down on my lower lip. I make a small noise of pain. But that just makes him push harder. I unconsciously tighten my grip on the shoulder of his jacket. _Oh man, this is amazing! He's obviously done this before._

 _ **Ha! You've done this before too! In fact you've done way more than this before! You lost your V card when you were just fourteen.**_

 _Well, that was with someone who was happy to let me take the lead. Light seems to want to be the dominant one._

I bite his tongue. He responds by almost drawing blood from my own.

 _ **Huh? The dominant one, you say.**_

 _You think I'm going to quit being alpha so easily?_

I squeeze his lip with my teeth until a metallic taste fills my mouth. Then I suck blood from the tiny gash.

 _Beat that Light!_

He rams me with his tongue so hard that I can't breathe. Not even out of my nose. Once he pulls back, I'm dazed and vulnerable. He then explores my entire mouth.

I'm about to launch a counterattack when I hear a gasp behind us. I pull out and spin around to meet Sayu's wide brown eyes.

 _Don't worry, kid! It's perfectly acceptable for a teenager to spontaneously passionately kiss her brother!_

Sayu grins from ear to ear. "So I guess she said yes? Huh, Light?"

I smirk. _Always prepared._ "Did you tell the entire family before me?" I ask, turning to Light.

"Why not?"

 _And thus ended one of my most fun nights alive._

December 9, 2003

I'm draped over Light's fold out bed, reading The Great Gatsby backwards. It's homework for Western Civilization class. _Brought to you by Mr. Watanbe._

 _ **Except not backwards.**_

 _Fair point._

Light is explaining the finer points of quadratic equations to Sayu. Suddenly the front door opens. It must be Dad. I follow Sayu into the kitchen. _Ooo it looks like more rice today! Yummy!_

 _ **Why can't that woman ever make anything that's sweet?**_

Light leans into the entryway.

"Hey! Glad you could join us for dinner! You hungry, Dad?" he asks cheerfully.

"Yeah. It's been a long day."

Dinner is awkward as usual. I chow down on everything. Years on the streets taught me to eat quickly. You never know when someone will sneak up on you and steal your food. I'm already done with my rice when Dad speaks up:

"So Light, Elise, tell me how are your studies going?"

"Hmm? Everything's okay, I guess," Light answers coolly.

"Thrilling. Thrilling teachers, subjects, and classmates," I retort.

"Whatever! They're at the top of their class! My big brother and his girlfriend are geniuses."

"That's my son and daughter; we're all proud of you both," Mrs Yagami chimes in.

Light saves the situation by asking: "Is everything okay Dad? You look tired."

"Yeah. I'm not able to say too much about it, but this case I'm working on now is really tough," he replies glancing at me through his glasses.

 _Huh? Why'd he do that?_

 _ **Maybe you're involved in this case.**_

 _Am I a suspect?_

 _ **No. He'd come out and tell you.**_

 _You're right. But how am I involved? Wait- No way!_

 _ **What is it?**_

 _He's- he must be in charge of the Kira investigation!_

 _ **You did bring it to his attention. But why does it matter?**_

 _It matters because he's in danger of losing his life._

 _ **Oh. I get it.**_

"Elise are you alright? You seem rather pale," Mrs Yagami says.

I blink. "I'm fine," I mutter and go back to my glass of water.

 _I swear I can almost hear someone laughing: "Huyk huyk huyk."_

December 20, 2003

I am rudely awoken by the ringing of my cellphone. _I actually wasn't having a nightmare. It's Light. I know because the ringtone is 'Clocks' by Coldplay._

I flip open the phone and press the accept button.

"What the hell, Light? Is the house on fire?"

"Hmm? No."

"Has North Korea bombed Seoul?"

"Not that I'm aware."

"Then why the fuck are you calling me at such an ungodly hour? I live two floors beneath you. What's the point of even calling me?"

"I would hardly define 10 AM as an ungodly hour."

"Yeah? Well, I would. And you didn't answer my question."

"I thought you might want to go to Spaceland with me today."

"What kind of reason is that? No."

"I'll buy you a corn dog."

"...

"Make that two corn dogs and a cotton candy. What time?"

"11:30."

"See ya!"

I aggressively push the end button. _Oh my gosh, I'm so hungover._

 _ **That was some serious tequila.**_

 _Indeed. But I got a ton of cash from that contest._

 _ **How did we even get home last night?**_

 _I don't really want to know._

I throw on some clothes and use Light's bike to get to a bank. I check to see if I'm being followed. I'm not. _It's not the family bank. It's where I keep my American money._

I walk over to the counter. A blonde girl is at the register.

"Hello. How can I help you today?" she asks cheerfully.

"I'm Alice Albright. I'd like to make a withdrawal." I show her a fake driver's license.

"Of course. How much?"

"Hmmm. 150 million should cover it."

She gasps. But she cooperates. I just have to sign a paper; then, I've got the cash stuffed into a briefcase.

Then I return the bike and sprint to the bus stop. I barely make it.

"What's in the briefcase?" Light asks as the driver pulls out.

"Music stuff," I lie easily.

We talk about school until I notice a man at the next bus stop. _He looks somehow familiar._ I glance at Light. His eyes narrow.

I watch as the man gets on. _Where have I seen him before?_ Suddenly, he pulls a gun out and takes the safety off. He points it at the driver.

"Stay in your seats unless you wanna die!" he yells.

 _A bus jacking? Really?_

"Everybody shut up. If anybody moves I'm putting a bullet in their head.

"Alright driver, you listen to me. I know you've got the number for Spaceland's office on you. Call em!"

The driver is shaking in fear. "O-okay." He picks up the phone.

"This is Saski, calling from bus 174."

"Tell em what's going on, and no tricks either!"

"My bus has been hijacked. And he's h-holding a gun to my head!"

"Gimme that." The hijacker snatches the phone from the driver.

"You heard what he said. Now you listen up! Have a female staff member bring all of Spaceland's cash from yesterday. I know it's there! Have her meet us two bus stops from the park. And don't make me wait!

"If you mess with me at all, or try to get the police involved I swear I'll kill every one of these passengers!"

He rather dramatically smashes the phone. Where did I see this guy before?

 _Kiichiro Osoreda is his name. And he has less than an hour left to live. No one's lifespan struck me as short when I got on, so all of the hostages are safe. Wait-_

 _Oh yeah! It's that drug addict who robbed a bank a few days ago! I read an article about him, but it didn't show his whole face!_

Light pokes me in the leg. He's holding a note:

Elise, don't be scared. As soon as he turns around, I'm going to grab the gun out of his hand.

I frown.

"No. I'll do it," I whisper.

He opens his mouth to protest, but I hiss: "I've had way more experience with guns than you."

Suddenly, a deep voice startles me from behind. "Don't be stupid. If it comes to that, I'll take care of it."

The voice belongs to a man in a suit behind us. _Raye Penber. He's American, judging from his accent. I don't know why, but I immediately trust him._

Light narrows his eyes again. He glances up at Osoreda. Then he starts writing another note.

"It's okay; we don't have to pass notes back and forth. As long as we keep it down, he won't be able to hear our voices over the sound of the engine."

Light crumples the note and stuffs it into his pocket.

"Do you have any proof that you're not his accomplice? Why should we trust you?" he asks.

 _ **Unusual behavior for him.**_

 _Yeah. He's acting really vehemently to this guy. And he's eerily calm. Normally when something unexpected happens, he freaks out._

 _ **If it can be called freaking out. He pretends to be in control of the situation even then.**_

"Light, I don't think that he's-"

"I've read about this before. The first hijacker comes in like he's working alone. Meanwhile, a second one pretends to be a hostage and stays in the very back, just in case something goes wrong."

"Light, would this bozo be that smart?" I ask skeptically

"It's a perfect setup. No one would suspect him to work with some guy in a suit," Light rebuts.

"Fair point. So, do you have proof?" I turn back to Penber.

He waits for a second. Then he passes Light a black leather case.

"Here's my proof. Take a look."

 _It's an FBI badge! Woah! That's so cool!_

Light's grinning too, so it's weird how hostile his response is:

"I trust you. And I guess, for the time being, I won't bother asking what an FBI agent is doing on the bus in the first place."

"Of course he can't! It's top secret! Dude, Light, we're on a bus with a real life Jack Ryan! Well, not quite; he was a CIA agent. But still!" I whisper excitedly.

I can tell that Raye is smiling, but Light is all business.

"Do you have a gun?"

"Yeah; I've got one."

"So if it comes down to it, I can rely on you, right?"

"Yes."

"So cool," I mutter.

"Shut the hell up you old hag! Do you want me to shoot you right now?" Orsoreda yells at an old woman.

Light shifts and a piece of paper falls out of his pocket into the aisle. He reaches for it.

 _I think that might be a bad idea._

Sure enough Orsoreda turns his gun on Light.

"Don't move, you little punk! What the hell is that?"

He picks up the paper.

"Smart ass! You guys were planning something back here, weren't you?"

I freeze. _What if that's the note he showed me?_

"Tch! Plans for a date, huh? Stupid kid."

 _Aww... He was planning our date? That's so sweet._

I glance at my watch. _It's strange how he's going to die at 11:45 on the dot. Whatever._

Slowly Orsoreda turns around. His eyes widen.

"W-who the hell are you? You in the very back! What do you think you're doing? Don't mess with me! How long have you been hiding back there?" he shouts in terror.

I look over my shoulder. I see something blurry and black. I rub my eyes. _There's nothing back there._

"Ahh! Stay there, you! You! Keep away from me you freak!"

He must be hallucinating or something.

"Everyone, get down!" Raye shouts.

I obey. Light puts his arm over me. _Oh my gosh, this is so romantic!_

 _ **Pffff-ha ha ha! You're right, we should make it a habit to get into bus jackings.**_

"That's so smart!"

 _Huh? Who said that? Am I hallucinating as well?_

"Get away! Ahhh!"

He screams and unloads his entire gun. The window in the back of the bus shatters.

Raye gets up and runs after Orsoreda, who runs to the bus driver and yells, "Stop the bus! Let me off!"

 _It's almost time._

He jumps off and falls straight into the path of a oncoming car.

 _ **Well, that's one way to go.**_

 _I hope we get a spectacular death like that._

Light talks to Raye as I help people off the bus. When he's finished, I ask to call off the date. And so, I head over to the Imperial Hotel.

I buy a room for one night and text Wedy the number. Then I wait.

"Hi there, kid," she says as she enters.

"Hey!"

I grin. _It's been quite awhile._

"Do you have the cash?"

"Yep."

I flip open the briefcase. She smiles.

"You'll need to pay the jail breaking people, but you can keep the rest," I explain.

"Good. It's not easy to get fifty two people who are willing to do a synchronized prison break."

"I bet. So, I want you to put the best men on to these five prisoners."

I hand her a file. Inside are the profiles of Beyond and four similar criminals.

"Are you saying that this whole thing is just for one or two guys?" she asks.

"I can't say. Just get it done. Are you sure that you're capable of erasing all police information on all of the criminals?"

"Yeah. I've already got the files preselected."

"I need you to do it on the twenty sixth at exactly 1PM London time."

 _The police aren't the only ones with information on every criminal._

"That's good. I'll do it."

"Thanks."

Then she's gone.

I tell my family that I'll be going to a after Christmas party for a few days, but that I'll be back soon. _I have a trip to Winchester planned._

 **AN** : Sorry it took me soooo long. Fun stuff, bro.

Yes, Light is just manipulating her. And yes she knows. I think she's cool with it. Also, she was tailed by a FBI agent earlier than Light, but she didn't notice.

Tell me if you find mistakes!

Thanks to **TitanKillerLois** , **ErzsebetMorgana** , **Lumina13** , **Suzume Kiku** , **I Growl For Fun** , **LanceCorporalAwesome** , and **.77** (sorry, your name won't show up for some reason) for following/favoriting. You guys are the bomb!

Review time!

 **~YoursFluffinTruly~** : Bro! You are my new bro, bro! Thanks!

 **TheRaven** : Bro! You're also my new bro! Let's all be bros together! Lol. Thanks...Bro.

 **Dark as the Raven's Wing (Robin)** : Awww...shucks. You're so sweet. B is so awesome right? He's my favorite DN character.

 **Dark as the Raven's Wing (Raven aka alpha)** : You honor me, bro. Thanks for the support!

 **Dark as the Raven's Wing (Swan)** : Thanks dude! You rock on too! Yeah, Raven scares me. Please keep her happy. I don't want to be pecked at. Seriously though, thank you so much for supporting this story.

 **Death Note fact of the day:** Did you know that Madonna cosplayed as Mello in the music video for her single: "Jump"? You should look it up.


	5. Chapter V: Interlude: Nostalgia

Chapter V: Interlude

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Or Fall Out Boy's song. Lolz. I forgot to bold this last chapter. I be trolling OCD people.**

BB's POV

I watch the TV flickering in the corner of my cell from behind my hair. It was playing a family comedy show. I never turned the TV off, but this was one of the few shows I actually watched. _And if this Kira kept going, I wouldn't be able to watch it much longer. Probably less than a month._ _I really only watch it for one reason._ I focus on the tiny face of one of the the actresses. _Brianna Cooper. Ten years old._

 _She might have been my sister._

 _ **She certainly looks like she could be.**_

 _Her smiling face is all I have. All I have had for over a year. All I have to remind me._

 _ **Of what?**_

 _Of my real sister. My beloved, beautiful, clever betrayer._

I sigh and blink my dark rimmed eyes.

 _Our parents had always favored her._

 _ **Were you jealous of her?**_

 _No. I mean, who could blame them? She was sweeter, kinder, smarter, and more innocent than me._

 _ **That's not saying much.**_

My mouth twitches at the thought.

 _But I had always been her favorite. She would trust me above anyone else._

 _ **Why?**_

 _I don't know why. Maybe it was because she looked up to me. Maybe it was our eyes. But that's why it doesn't make sense._

I frown and shift my weight from foot to foot.

 _ **What doesn't make sense?**_

 _She shouldn't have left. She should have been with me. She should have watched A die. She should have helped me step over L._

 _ **But she didn't.**_

"Why?" I ask aloud.

 _I've been asking that for a long time. I keep going back to the days before she disappeared._

Disjointed laughter echoes from the TV around the cell. Around my world. Around my head.

I shut my eyes. I block out the laughter, the voices, and the screaming. Then I escape into my memories.

"Please, can't you stay a little longer?" asks a high pitched voice.

I glance over the top of my notebook. My little sister is begging my mother not to go for the tenth time. _It won't change anything. We both know that._

Her tiny hands are clenched around Mother's pants. I glance at her face. Her hollow cheeks are streaked with tears.

"Bridget, calm down. I'll be back at five; I promise you. But I'll miss the train if I stay any longer."

"No! Don't go! Please don't go!"

"Bran, help me. I can't be late, or I'll be fired."

I sigh. I shut the notebook and peel myself off of our faded futon.

 _Why do I have to do everything?_

 _ **Because you're the only other person in the room?**_

 _Beautiful logic, my friend._

 _ **Thanks.**_

I pry open Black Heart's tiny fingers. Mother rushes over to the door as I hold my sister in place. She wriggles back and forth. I twist her arm backwards. She squeals in pain.

"Stay put!" I hiss.

"Thank you, sweetie," Mum calls to me. She grabs the door handle. Suddenly Black Heart kicks me in between my legs. I crumple over, and she breaks free.

 _You'll pay for that!_

 _ **What are you gonna do? It won't hurt her as bad if you kick her in between the legs.**_

 _Well, I'll just have to find a suitable substitute._

 _ **You're good at that. What did the school therapist say?**_

 _Violent tendencies._

 _ **That's the word.**_

 _It's two words._

I look up as she reaches up and hugs Mum. She releases her after a few seconds.

"I love you so much, Mummy."

Mother bends down to her level.

"I love you too, dear. And you too, Bran," she whispers.

Then she's gone.

 _Forever._

Black Heart reaches into her pocket. She smooths a crinkled photo of Mum and Dad. It was taken when they were in college. _She's a short Japanese woman with a knack for English, he was an Irish artist._

 _ **They're both smiling.**_

 _Happier days._

She sets it on the cardboard box in front of the Futon. We watch the letters float above her head. _Aimi Burke. Dies in one hour._

Black Heart pulls her stuffed animal monkey, Joko, to her chest. I crinkle my nose. _That thing needs to be washed._

I glance at my farther. _He was tall like me._ When I was four, he was attacked by a thug. My sister was only two. _But she was old enough to understand that his numbers were running out. Old enough to remember._

 _Old enough to learn that you can't change fate._

We watch as the clock ticks down the remaining seconds of my mother's life. We watch as the timer hits zero. We watch her name disappear. _As if she was being erased. As if she didn't matter._

I don't cry. _I gave up after Dad died._ But Black Heart sobs. I sit and watch. _I wonder what it's like, feeling sadness._

 _ **Don't you know? You were sad at Father's funeral, weren't you?**_

 _I don't know. I can't remember what it felt like._

I shuffle over to the pantry. It's empty except for a loaf of moldy bread, two jam jars, and bottles of alcohol. _Too many bottles._ I reach for the jar of strawberry jam.

I sit down on our last real arm chair. _It was a gift from Nana. The only thing that we inherited from her that was not debt._

I pull my knees to my chest and eat the jam, one finger tip at a time. _It's gone much too quickly._

I look around. No one is in the room. I peak into the bedroom and bathroom before I head back to the kitchen.

Black Heart is in the kitchen. She's balancing on a stack of books reaching into the pantry. I sneak up behind her. Then I knock over the stack.

 _Ha! There's my revenge!_

 _ **Great! What are you going to eat for dinner now?**_

 _Oh._

She slams to the floor. The jar of grape jam slips from her fingers and shatters on the concrete.

She tries to punch me, but I dodge. Then she starts licking the jam off of the floor. I stop her and sweep up the broken glass.

I cut the mold off of the bread. _Black Heart will probably pretend to eat it. We both know that she doesn't like things without sugar in them._

But she ends up eating it, stuffing the whole thing into her mouth at once. _She must be really hungry._

She stares at Brown's food bowl.

 _ **Poor Brown**._

 _Brown was our dog. Dad bought him when he married Mum. He died a week ago._

 _ **Why was it a big deal?**_

 _She wailed when it happened. She spent hours tying a cross for a grave marker together. She forced me to give him a Catholic funeral. Then she buried him by herself in the woods._

 _ **But he was old, right? You were expecting it, right?**_

 _It had shocked both of us. We couldn't see his lifespan. We didn't know that he was going to die._

I look at Black Heart. She's trying to smile at me,

"Beyond, why does Mummy call me Bridget and you Bran?" she asks.

"Because that's what Dad and her named us," I respond.

"But then why doesn't the mirror say Bridget Burke?" she questions, with wide eyes.

"Because Bridget isn't your real name. Black Heart Birthday is. Beyond Birthday is my real name."

 _The real truth is that the first word that I learned was beyond. I couldn't pronounce Burke, so I said Birthday. The name seemed to work well considering that I can see well beyond anyone's birthday. It just appeared over my head on my 780th day alive._

 _ **What about your sister?**_

 _I had named Black Heart. I don't know why I picked it. It just seemed to fit. It also appeared on her 780th day._

"Why's that?" she asks.

"Because we are descendants of the Shinigami, gods of death."

"Really?"

"That's what I think."

"Is that why I don't have a lifespan? Am I going to live forever?"

"Of course not. Neither of us can see our own lifespan."

 _I_ _wonder though._

 _ **Are you going to try to get her to tell you what your lifespan is?**_

 _Yes._

 _ **Hahahahaha! That's so smart! You sure are interesting.**_

I spin around and hold a steak knife to her neck. She doesn't even blink. _I've done this too frequently for it to scare her._ I feel a flicker of annoyance. _I'm almost compelled to cut her throat open, just to prove that I can. But I can't. She won't die today._

"What's my death day, Black Heart?" I ask.

"August 22, 2002."

 _I'll be 17 when I die. Close to 18. My birthday is December 7, 1984. I have seven years left. What will make me die so young, I wonder?_

"Now tell me mine," she demands.

I tell her.

We watch the hours tick by together.

I flip open the notebook. It has some music notes and a half finished song scribbled on it. I feel my sister's breath on the back of my neck. She pulls out Mum's laptop.

She opens up the program she built for music.

Less than a minute later, she turns the screen to me.

A Japanese flute plays a folk tune. She grins at me and climbs onto the couch. Then she sings out:

 **They say we are what we are**

 **But we don't have to be.**

 **I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way.**

I smirk and join in:

 **I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame.**

 **I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams.**

We sing the chorus together:

 **Oooooooh**

 **I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)**

 **Oooooooh,**

 **I try to picture me without you but I can't**

I jump up onto the couch with her:

 **'Cause we could be immortals, immortals**

 **Just not for long, for long.**

I call out:

 **And live with me forever now,**

She responds:

 **You pull the blackout curtains down**

We unite one more time:

 **Just not for long, for long.**

 **We could be immooooooo- immortals,**

 **Immooooooo- immortals,**

 **Immooooooo- immortals,**

 **Immooooooo- immortals.**

She echoes one last time:

 **Immortals.**

We watch a ant crawl across the floor. Before long, she's cuddled up, asleep with Joko. She's whispering to him. _She's been sleeping a lot lately._ I look over her small body.

I feel dread.

 _How could I not have noticed?_

 _ **Noticed what?**_

 _She's starving. She needs to eat more, or she'll collapse of exhaustion._ I frown and go over to the pantry. Nothing is left except for the alcohol.

I sniff. The whole place smells like beer. _A result of the depression that Dad's death brought on._

I look in the fridge. There's a little spoiled milk and an expired yogurt. That's it.

 _I'll give the yogurt to my sister when she wakes up. Maybe a little beer if she's cold again._

I go back to the living room. _She's shivering._ I cover her up with the blanket from Mum's bedroom and newspapers. _Hopefully that'll be enough._

 _ **We might as well be homeless.**_

I go over to the window to lower the blind. It's snowing outside. _The first snow of the year._

Then I crawl underneath the blanket on the futon. I wrap my arms around her and close my eyes.

 _What's going to happen to us?_

I wake up to a poke in the side. Black Heart is sitting up next to me. I'm about to reprimand her, but she covers my mouth.

I listen. _Someone is unlocking the front door._ I close my fingers around the steak knife. I motion for her to get under the sofa. She shows me something shiny and black. _Dad's gun._ He left it at the house before he left. _I don't know how she got it._ I just nod and hold a finger to my lips.

There's foot steps. A pair of men's dress shoes appear next to the sofa. They pause for a moment, then they walk to the bedroom. I turn to my sister. I mouth "Now!"

I slip out from under the futon. I sprint over to the man and leap on him. I hold the knife to his throat.

I hear the click of the safety on the gun.

"Don't move!" Black Heart shouts.

The man, who is elderly, lifts his hands above his head.

"Drop your weapon onto the floor in front of you."

"My dear, I don't have a weapon," he says.

"You have a pistol in your left jacket pocket. Unless you want me to shoot, drop it."

He reaches into his pocket and drops the gun.

"Who are you? I'll know if you lie."

 _She actually will._

 _ **How?**_

 _She can see his face._

 _ **Oh.**_

 _You're an idiot._

"My name is Quillsh Wammy. I came here to retrieve two children."

"Where would you take us?"

 _He must have told the truth._

"My dear, let me explain to you. It's about your mother."

"She's dead, isn't she?"

"... Yes. I am sorry, child."

"Will you make us do anything we don't want to?"

"No."

"Promise me."

"I promise, Bridget."

She lowers her gun and I drop my knife. Mr Wammy retrieves his gun and switches on some lights. Black Heart hugs Joko and holds on to my sleeve.

He opens the fridge and pantry, but soon he gives up and sits down next to us in the chair. He smiles at us.

"Is there anything you two would like to eat?" he asks, flipping open his cellphone.

"Jam!" my sister exclaims.

"Strawberry flavored," I add.

In less than ten minutes we have two dozen jars of jam each.

It takes us less than seven minutes to eat them all.

Wammy has us take a test to see what orphanage would suit us the best. After he grades them, he asks us lots of questions, particularly Black Heart. Then he walks us to a Mercedes limousine.

When we wake up, we're pulling up to a gated building. It looks almost like our Catholic Church. On the side of the gate is a sign that reads: 'Wammy's House'

Black Heart squeezes my hand as we wait in the snow. Wammy smiles at that.

We walk through a playground full of children. We enter the building and are introduced to a boy who is about my age, Adrian Andrews. _He's going to die in his teens too._ He tells us to call him A.

 _Mr Wammy did tell us to keep our names a secret._

I grin and tell him to call me B. Black Heart christens herself BH.

We are told to wait in a room. Wammy enters it with a file for each of us tucked under his arm.

"This is an institution designed to create a successor of the world's greatest detective, L."

I feel my heart pound with excitement.

"So far, you three are not the only ones in consideration. There are currently 25 more children in the program. All records of your former existence have been destroyed. BH, currently you are in the lead. If L were to die today, you would succeed him. A, you are next and then you, B."

 _I feel slightly annoyed that I am being considered the dumbest person in the room._

 _ **But at least you're smarter than the rest of the children.**_

 _You're right, I don't want to succeed L._

"Tomorrow BH and A will meet L in person. For now, you all can head to your rooms. But first take your serial codes." He hands us each a slip of paper.

Mine says: GNRN1NMBCDD

I glance at A's: GNRN1NMACDD

Black Heart's says: GNRN4NMBHCDL

We shuffle out. _The food at this place is amazing._ We can eat whatever we want.

I collapse at the end of the day onto a bed that's softer than a marshmallow. I'm about to close my eyes when I hear a piano being played below my room. I tiptoe into the room just as Black Heart finishes her song. She hugs me and whispers:

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay here. It's just not right for me."

A flash of lightning illuminates the room for a split second. When my eyes readjust, she's gone.

I find out later that she climbed over the fence and disappeared. L never found her. _But she's out there, somewhere._

 _I know she's still alive, someplace._

I blink myself back into reality. The program is being interrupted again. It's about the plane that was supposedly hijacked on its way to England. Apparently, some Japanese singer took out the hijackers and landed the plane safely.

They show her picture. She has a different name than the one that they're calling her by. _Not unusual to have a stage name, I suppose._ Her eyes are brown and her hair is blonde. I'm about to tune out again when I look at her name a second time. I scramble over to the screen. _It's her!_

Black Heart Birthday. _I wouldn't be surprised if my sister is the only one on the planet with that name._

 _ **Her lifespan confirms it's her.**_

 _What is she doing in England?_

They show a clip of her performing a song. _It's the song I wrote for us all those years ago._ She's added a few lyrics to the end:

 **Sometimes the only pay-off for having any faith**

 **Is when it's tested again and again everyday.**

 **I'm still comparing your past to my future.**

 **It might be your wound but they're my sutures.**

 **Oooooooh**

 **I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)**

 **Oooooooh,**

 **I try to picture me without you but I can't**

 **'Cause we could be immortals, immortals**

 **Just not for long, for long.**

 **And live with me forever now,**

 **You pull the blackout curtains down**

 **Just not for long, for long.**

 **We could be immooooooo- immortals,**

 **Immooooooo- immortals,**

 **Immortals.**

 **And live with me forever now,**

 **Pull the blackout curtains down,**

 **We could be immortals, immortals**

 **Just not for long, for long.**

 **We could be immooooooo- immortals,**

 **Immooooooo- immortals,**

 **Immooooooo- immortals,**

 **Immooooooo- immortals,**

 **Immortals.**

 _So my murders did bother her?_

 _ **Well, I'm sure that we can talk to her about it.**_

 _Hahaha! You're right. I will._

"You know, you should try to eat more, Birthday Boy," the guard who came to take my food tray away says.

"You're gonna be here for the rest of your life. You should get comfortable," he adds.

"I wouldn't count on it."

"Oh yeah, there's Kira to worry about. He might kill you."

 _I wouldn't count on that either._

 **AN:** Ahoy! ye onion rin's! Dude, that was fun t' write. So basically I'll stick in an interlude told by another character every 5th chapter.

I might be a little slow on updatin' because I'm gonna start switchin' aft 'nd forth with chapters for me other story T' Price o' t' Moon. (Shameless self promotion be in! Huguchi approves this message!)

Thank you all soooooo much for readin'! Special thanks t' **Lunacat247** , **Chinatsu-eternalfanficlove** , 'nd **MizuLawliet** for followin'/favoritin'. You be me favorite onions!

I'm bein' a pirate today, if you haven't noticed. Livin' t' dream, mate!

Oh and I resurrected Matsuda just so I could have someone around who be more o' a scurvy dog than me.

Matsuda: Hey everyone! I'm sure glad to be alive again!

Me: So did you brin' me any booty from t' underworld?

Matsuda: Uhhh... No. And don't even think about turning me into a hostage again!

Me: Don't worry, Misa be me new hostage. I hope that we can get some reviews from her fans."

Misa: Let me go! I'm telling Rem about this!

Me: Aye. So if you want me t' leave Misa alive review this chapter!

Matsuda: Please! I can't imagine living in a world without Misa!

Me: You know, I'll laugh me ass off if no one reviews.

Review time:

 **.77** : Why isn't your name showin' up? Oh well. Thanks mate! Sorry it took so long.

 **MizuLawliet** : I reckon ye guys have worked it out, so yay! I don't think that ye copied, 'n great story, matey!

Can you figure out what their serial codes mean? Aye you can! Ye be a smart lot. I'll tell you in t' next chapter if ye can't get it.


	6. Chapter VI: Fragments of the Past

Chapter VI: Fragments of the Past

Disclaimer: I don't even own the house that I sleep in. Therefore I don't own Death Note. Even though I'm an heiress to a million dollars. It sucks.

 _Airport security is a bitch. And it's completely useless. So you know._

I told Light, who insisted on bringing me here, that I was going to LA earlier this week. _Now I just have to get him to leave._

 _ **That's harder than it sounds.**_

 _But we're close._

Light smirks at me.

"I have a surprise for you, Elise," he whispers in my ear.

 _A surprise?_

 _ **Yeah, Light! You call this a surprise?**_

 _Shut up. He's trying._

 _ **Not.**_

"What ever could it be?" I tease.

 _ **Oh yes, you have a two by two inch bulge in your pocket, and I asked you for a-**_

 _Clamp it, Karen._

Light pulls the box out of his pocket and gets down on one knee.

 ** _Fucking original, bro._**

 _Kinda romantic..._

"Elise, will you marry me?"

He flips open the box, and I gasp.

 _Bro..._

 _ **That's a gigantic rock.**_

 _You got it, Roxanne._

"No."

His eyes narrow. I snort.

"You owe me a cotton candy and two corn dogs."

He laughs and pulls me into a kiss.

 _It's sweet this time, like honey on a slice of bread._

 _ **Or boringness in a jar.**_

 _Shut it, Sam._

I slip the ring onto a chain around my neck because rings make my hands feel tired.

I leave for Winchester after a quick change of clothes in a bathroom that smelled like a bunch of tourists had sushi for the first time.

Anyways, everything goes smoothly. Until the plane is hijacked. I don't really stress. _Nobody's going to die. And one of the hijackers is pretty into me..._

Previously mentioned guy with a gun winks at me from the aisle of the plane. I smirk at him.

The pilot makes another intimidating announcement with the intercom. I'm very tempted to roll my eyes.

 _This is just my luck._

 _ **What is?**_

 _A hijacking. No that's not right; another hijacking._

 _ **They just seem to follow us around don't they?**_

 _They do. And it just had to happen while I am acting as the Alpha._

 _ **The Alpha?**_

 _Yeah. You remember, don't you?_

 _ **No. Tell me the story.**_

 _Sure. I'm bored anyways._

I shut my eyes.

 _Once upon a time, there was a girl who wanted to hide herself from the world's most powerful man. She didn't want to watch a child steal her brother's heart and then break it by dying, so she ran away from L. Do you know the best way to do that?_

 _ **No.**_

 _Go to the world's second most powerful man, or, in this case, woman._

 _ **Who's that? Eraldo Coil?**_

 _No. He would have just used me to blackmail L. And he was on the same side as L. At least he was until the Third World War._

 _ **Alpha?**_

 _Yes. Alpha, the master criminal. She was in control of the black market in Russia and China. She controlled almost every criminal in Russia. She was the best criminal mastermind in the world._

 _So I went to Russia when I was ten years old, in search of a mob boss._

* * *

I blinked when I finally stepped onto dry land. Then I emptied my stomach onto the docks.

 _ **Lovely, darling.**_

 _Too kind, sweetie._

 _ **You know me too well, sugar baby.**_

 _Oh, I know, cutesy._

 _ **Where are we going to find a criminal mastermind?**_

 _In Russia._

 _ **Brilliant. Good luck finding her! Don't mind me while you search all of mother Russia.**_

 _Better that than pathetic little Italy._

* * *

 _The fact was that I was lost. I had absolutely no idea how to find her. So I became a criminal in my own right. I stole jewelry and food mostly. I hoped it would attract her attention._

 _ **But it wasn't you she was interested in right?**_

 _Right._

 _Once, I robbed a museum. You might have heard of it: The Kremlin Armory Museum. It was quite difficult to get inside, and I successfully pocketed several ancient Chinese miniatures. But I wasn't alone that night._

I peeked into the Russian wing to check on the guard before I left. But he was lying on the floor, slumped over.

Across the room was a kid about my age. Ten. He or she was welding a circle into the glass of display case of...

 _Is that a Fabergé egg?_

 _I know that the museum holds ten eggs, but I thought that they were protected by very high tech security._

I glanced over the room.

 _They were._

 _ **Were?**_

 _The intruder disabled it._

He or she slid the circle of glass into his or her hand. Then he or she pulled off the protective mask.

I gasped aloud.

* * *

 _He was absolutely, positively, totally, completely, positively the most beautiful person I had ever seen. Or will ever see._

 _ **You said positively twice.**_

 _His hair was blond, almost white, but it nearly glowed. His eyes were a blue so bright that they looked electric. His hands were big, but his fingers were slender and long. He had pale cheekbones sticking out like daggers. Yakov. No last name. A Nordic god._

 _ **Except he wasn't. He was Russian. I could tell from his accent.**_

 _How? What did he say?_

* * *

"Who the hell are you?"

I dropped my bag and lifted my hands into the air.

"A thief."

He laughed hollowly. His eyes shifted. _He was terrified of me wasn't he?_

"I don't suppose you'd know the Alpha?" I asked, bowing with a flourish.

"I'm trying to join the Alpha! She left a message at a train station saying whoever could bring her this Faberge egg could join her inner circle," he whispered excitedly.

His eyes glinted of mischief and deviousness.

"Can I join you?" I teased.

He laughed. Then his eyes widened. In a swift motion, he pulled something silver from his belt and threw it spiraling in my direction. I heard a sickly squish. Then I heard something fall to the floor. I turned.

The security guard lay on the cold linoleum, sputtering and choking on his own blood. A sterling dagger with a handle shaped like a leaping rabbit stuck out of the dead center of his throat.

I looked at Yakov as the man's numbers shrank away. His hands shook slightly and his eyes were wide with fear but also wonder. I grinned a horrible smile. _Beyond would like this boy._

I spoke lowly: "You're not bad with a knife. That's good to know. A little more practice and you might be able to beat me."

He stared at me. I smirked at him. Then we both laughed. _Nothing bonds two kids like a good old fashioned murder._

"I think you're my type of lady, mademoiselle...?

"Black Heart. Birthday."

"Yakov."

* * *

I open one eye. Back to reality.

I wistfully smile. _If Yakov were here, then these hijackers would already be dead. I can't kill them, but I can knock them out._

So I do. I have to make a few statements to the police, as a Jane Banks, but I leave the airport on a bus bound for Winchester without too much of a delay.

I check over everything one more time and hop off two stops after Winchester. _It wouldn't make sense to go past your target, so that's exactly what I do._

Once in Winchester, I stop by a toy store to change in the bathroom. I wear a black jumpsuit. It has a hood that covers my face and is stretchy, but it has some body armor. Before I leave, I check out the toys. A suspicious number of dominos and die are missing from the shelves. And the bargain bin for video games is empty.

Next, I head over to the candy store. _I bet Beyond loved this place._ They're all out of chocolate. _Bummer_. But this confirms that L still uses Wammy's for an orphanage. For all I know he could have been manufacturing candy in there for all of these years.

I walk to the fence on the left side of the institution. The huge oak that I used to escape is still there. I remember climbing up its icy limbs in that thunderstorm. It's too far to reach from this side though. I pull on a mask with a lower case alpha symbol on it. The prisoners and their liberators have been provided with ones that have omegas on them.

I listen closely. The fence is buzzing. _It's almost like a prison._

 _ **It is and was.**_

 _Prison to my brother's torment._

 _ **I feel a song coming on about that.**_

 _We're breaking into an extremely high tech institution. Full of tiny terrifying people._ _Who happen to be geniuses._

 _ **Meh. Boring.**_

I use a grappling hook to get up into the tree. The forest provides coverage until about a half mile from the house.

 _ **This is it. We're doing it!**_

 _This is the last time we can turn back._

 _ **Pfft. Like you'd ever turn your back on a challenge!**_

I walk through the open with my head held high. I climb into a window that leads to the library. Which has several kids in it. I sniff at them.

 _I am superior to all of you!_

 _Poor kids, though. They've all sold their lives to L._

I march over to the door with a keypad. _Four digits. I can't afford a mistake._

I punch in 2253. It opens. I roll my eyes. _L and his cake._

I close the door in a blond kid's face. _Poor guy. Dropped his chocolate._ I wedge a knife in the door. _Don't want to get locked in._

 _ **That would be sooo unfortunate.**_

 _Precisely._

 _ **Have you ever heard of sarcasm?**_

 _Nope. You should explain it to me. Later._

I stand in a freezing room filled with monitors and screens. I sit down in a chair. _I have less than a minute._ I enter the emergency code (CherryStemMaster31) and do a mass search for all files related to all of the criminals.

My phone buzzes. Right on time. I pick it up.

"I'm ready now!" Wedy croons.

 _She's enjoying this._

"Now!" I shout.

I hear her click the mouse.

"Done. Files deleted," she says.

I click the button. _L just lost his information on all 52 of them._

"Start the soundtrack! Let's get our grove on!" I exclaim.

I plug in another phone. _L has a surprisingly good sound system, and I couldn't resist the opportunity to laugh in his face._ The song starts up:

 **Put on your war paint!**

I sprint out the door. _I'll risk leaving by the front. Just to mock L._

 **You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down;**

 **Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground!**

 **We are the jack-o-lanterns in July;**

 **Setting fire to the sky!**

 **He-here comes this rising tide!**

 **So come on!**

I accidentally knock over blondie. _Mihael Keehl_. He shouts at me, but I'm too busy singing along to the voice reverberating around the whole world. _Got an old friend, Aiber, to sing it. He's not bad._

Blondie turns as red as a tomato. I pick him up and spin him in a circle as I shout:

 **Put on your war paint!**

 **Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies;**

 **Silver clouds with grey linings.**

I slide through a plethora of papers surrounding a girl. Lily Evans. But she signs her art with Linda. I snap my fingers at her and point:

 **So we can take the world back from a heart attack;**

 **One maniac at a time we will take it back.**

 **You know, time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start,**

 **So dance along to the beat of your heart!**

I almost trip over a cord from a Play Station. I pick up the other controller and beat the boy, Mail Jeevas, in a round of Mario Kart. _Yeah. On a Play Station. I don't know how that happened either._ I wag a finger at him:

 **Hey young blood!**

 **Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?**

 **I'm gonna change you, like a remix;**

 **Then I'll raise you, like a phoenix.**

 **Wearing our vintage misery;**

 **No, I think it looked a little better on me.**

 **I'm gonna change you, like a remix;**

 **Then I'll raise you, like a phoenix!**

I take a slight detour to avoid the front office. _Half of the kids in the orphanage must be chasing me._ I twirl around to wave at them:

 **Bring home the boys and scrap scrap metal the tanks;**

 **Get hitched and make a career out of robbing banks.**

 **Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks;**

 **"You broke our spirit," says the note we pass!**

 **So we can take the world back from a heart attack;**

 **One maniac at a time we will take it back.**

 **You know, time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start,**

 **So dance along to the beat of your heart!**

 **Hey young blood!**

 **Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?**

 **I'm gonna change you, like a remix;**

 **Then I'll raise you, like a phoenix.**

 **Wearing our vintage misery;**

 **No, I think it looked a little better on me.**

 **I'm gonna change you, like a remix;**

 **Then I'll raise you, like a phoenix!**

 **Put on your war paint!**

I tumble through a city made up of dice. I shrug apologetically to the white haired kid who presumably set them up. _Nate River. Finally, someone with a normal name!_ I finish up the last variation:

 **The war is won,**

 **Before it's begun.**

 **Release the doves;**

 **Surrender love!**

 **(Wave the white flag!)**

 **Hey young blood!**

 **Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?**

 **I'm gonna change you, like a remix;**

 **Then I'll raise you, like a phoenix.**

 **Wearing our vintage misery;**

 **No, I think it looked a little better on me.**

 **I'm gonna change you, like a remix;**

 **Then I'll raise you, like a phoenix!**

 **I reach the entryway. I turn once more:**

 **Hey young blood!**

 **Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?**

 **I'm gonna change you, like a remix;**

 **Then I'll raise you, like a phoenix!**

 **Put on your war paint!**

I leave as fast as I can. I change and go to America. Then Mexico. Then Canada. Then Japan. _That should throw L off the scent._

I grin to myself as I climb off the subway. I'm reading a report on the escapees. None of the names have been posted. _I'd pay money to see Kira's face right now._

 _ **They're calling us Alpha, but referring to us as "he."**_

 _I wonder why L kept that information to himself._

I stop by a coffee shop, Cafeel. _It's a cozy place._ After an espresso, I walk out into the streets. I take a short cut through an ally. The hair on the back of my neck stands on its ends. _Something's wrong..._

 _Pain shoots up my arm. Someone has grabbed me. As they slam me against the wall, I fear the worst. Is it? Beyond?_

 _ **No.**_

 _No. It's Yonegoro Nusumi. Fifty three years left._

One of his hands goes over my mouth; the other slides through my hair. His bristled chin rubs against my ear as he whispers into it:

"You're a fighter, aren't you? It's a good thing I surprised you. I saw that you got an espresso. I like a woman who isn't scared of some oomph. See, I saw you come in just as my shift ended. It was destined, you see.

"What's this?" He pulls at the chains around my neck."An engagement ring?"

I don't respond. _I'm busy working out a counterattack._

"And which one is the lucky guy?" he asks, holding my locket. On one side is a photograph of Yakov and on the other is Light.

"I'm guessing the older one," he mutters. "Sorry, but I'm not going to be gentle like him."

He pulls out a roll of duct tape and raps it around my head. Then he tapes my arms, one by one, to the wall behind me.

I kick him when he goes for my feet. I rip my arms off the wall and punch him in the nose.

I pick up a trash can lid. And rip off the rest of the stupid tape.

 _ **Hey! You're like the weak Captain America!**_

 _Weak?_

I trip him when he runs at me. Then I slam the lid down on his head. He doesn't move. _Out cold._

"Elise!" a familiar voice shouts.

Light sprints into the ally.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I got jumped by this sicko."

Light leans forward and pulls out the dude's wallet. The photo in his ID makes me remember him.

"He's attacked women before, but he's never been convicted. Mogi almost got him last year," I inform Light.

He nods.

"Let's just leave him alone," I mutter.

"No!" he says. "We can't do that! He's sick and deserves punishment!"

"Hey, we don't have any proof. He'll get what's coming to him."

For a moment, Light's eyes are dark. Then they brighten.

"Fine."

We walk in silence for a bit.

"Have you heard about the prison break?" he asks.

"The big one? Alpha break?"

"Yeah. It's ridiculous! Totally criminal."

I smirk. "I don't know. Alpha is going against both Kira and L. He's being called a patron of freedom. A musical genius. A vigilante."

Light frowns. "A criminal. Just another one to be brought to justice."

We talk about college and other things. And so time went on.

About a week later Dad calls a family meeting.

I roll my eyes. Seriously, a "family meeting?" That went out of style in first grade.

Even though we never went to first grade?

Pretty much.

Sayu voices my concerns: "Um, so what's with the 'family meeting,' Dad?"

Dad answers, "I figured that you're going to find out sooner or later, so I might as well tell you now. I don't want you to be alarmed. I'm sure you've heard of this Kira Investigation; well, I'm currently in charge of it."

 _I was right._

"What? Are you serious? That's totally awesome, Dad! You're the best cop ever!" Sayu exclaims.

"That's not quite the point I'm trying to make."

"No way!" I mutter sarcastically.

"You see the truth is, the FBI sent twelve of their agents to Japan; to assist us in finding Kira. And all of them died yesterday."

"Does that mean they were all killed by Kira?" asks Light in a traumatized voice.

 _That means... Raye Penber?_

 _ **Shit**._

 _Kira._

"What I'm saying is that there's a chance that Kira will actually try to kill anyone who comes after him. His crimes are ruthless and more frightening than anything we've seen. Many detectives have already quit."

Sayu leans forward. "Dad, you should quit too! I don't want you to die! What if he gets you?"

Mrs Yagami joins in. "That's right! Your life is so much more important than some job!"

"I can't. I could never forgive myself if I walked away from this. I will not sit back and let evil triumph!"

"He's right. It's his duty." I add.

Sayu and Mrs Yagami protest.

Light casts his vote: "I think it's honorable of you, Dad. I'm proud to be able to call you my father. And if anything should ever happen to you, I'm going to find Kira and make sure he gets executed." He closes the door behind him.

 _Drama!_

 _ **Your favorite.**_

 _Yep._

 _ **Did anything seem off about that?**_

 _Maybe a little cheesy. But that is how a real man makes an exit!_

 **AN:** Hi. It's been awhile, hasn't it? Like a few months. Wow. Yeah.

My bad, guys.

I honestly can't guarantee that it won't happen again. I would just get so frustrated with this. And yeah, my life kinda has some sucky bits. One of my friends killed himself, and I would talk about the show with my buds,...so watching DN has been pretty weird. And I'm still not super pleased with this chapter. But I finished it just for you guys. And I'll keep going for you guys. I haven't lost my sense of humor yet!

 **Seriously though, your support meant and means a lot to me.**

And so I'd like to thank **AngelofDarkness1999** , **pikypiky1** , **cccourtc** , **Cats are my World,** **Queen Of The Dragons 0227** , **SeleneAlice** , **Blackhooded001** , **Hell's Death Angel** , **DaughterOfDiana** , **Madi the death angel** , **DeathToPigeons** , **Elvira Silver** , **bbb671** , **PurpleRose8a** , **EvilRandomCrazyPerson** , **Joki Birthday** , **CoilyCaughtCat** , **Tusceline** , **orangeyorange** , **amedartyst** , **bleedmeout** , **ZnarbSharbz** , **musiclover564** , **JamieTheGreatt** , **Angel of Change** , **Charm0900** , **TheHeartlessNukia** , **afsharrezaee9774** , **Vixter9339** , **taylorelenahart** , **Yuki4600** , and **Nifawiwa** for favoriting or following.

Oookay. That was a ton of people.

And thanks for the lovely reviews. I don't have time to react to them right now, but I have read them. I hope you all find buried treasure and onions and happiness in your life!


End file.
